Starfish Lover
by Mrs.Sakata21
Summary: It's about music, friendship, and love. What else to it? XD


**Konnichiwa Mina-san! Here another new story that I would like to post. It's called Starish Lovers featuring one of the animes and fan service for females across the world Uta no prince sama series. If you haven't seen the anime show, you should really watch it! Not only that, it's a crossover with the number 1 hit manga, sadly over, Naruto series! Today will be just an intro of the characters who I'll be using so enjoy and comment!**

 _ **Main Characters**_

 _ **Tokiya Ichinose**_

 _ **Age: 19**_

 _ **Birthday: August 6**_

 _ **Personality: Quiet, Calm, Serious, Kind, and Stubborn**_

 _ **Likes: Singing, Friends, Family, Certain food, Hinata (soon), etc**_

 _ **Dislikes: Being in the sun too long, Seeing others hurt, Guys flirting with Hinata, Spicy food, Fighting, etc**_

 _ **Group: Starfish**_

 _ **Nicknames: Ichii, Hayato, Toki, Tokiya**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

 _ **Birthday: December 27**_

 _ **Personality: Shy, Quiet, Calm, Kind, and Stubborn**_

 _ **Likes: Sweets, Helping others, Cooking, Family, Tokiya (soon), etc**_

 _ **Dislikes: Spicy food, Perverts, Thieves, Seeing others hurt, Girls flirting with Tokiya, etc**_

 _ **Status: Tokiya's assistant, Ex-Hyuuga heiress, Naruto and Sasuke childhood friend, lies in girls dorm**_

 _ **Nicknames: Hina, Hime, Hinata-imouto, Hinata-sama, Hinata-Chan**_

 ** _Ittoki Otoya_**

 ** _Age:18_**

 ** _Birthday: April 11_**

 ** _Personality: Loud, Kind, Stubborn, Energetic, and Strong_**

 ** _Likes: Helping others, Friends, Singing, Sakura (soon), Curry, etc_**

 _ **Dislikes: Seeing other hurt, green peppers, black coffee, Guys flirting with Sakura, Natsuki's cooking, etc**_

 _ **Group: Starish**_

 _ **Nicknames: Ikki, Otoyan, Otoyaemon, Ittoki-Kun**_

 ** _Sakura Haruno_**

 ** _Age: 18_**

 ** _Birthday: March 28_**

 ** _Personality: Loud, Strong, Stubborn, Kind, and Cheerful_**

 ** _Likes: Family, Friends, Dumplings, Ittoki, Helping others, etc_**

 ** _Dislikes: Perverts, Thieves, Spicy food, Girls flirting with Ittoki, Fighting unless necessary, etc_**

 ** _Status: Tsunade's apprentice, Ino's childhood friend, Sasuke's ex-girlfriend, lives in girls dorms_**

 ** _Nicknames: Saku-Chan, Pinky, Bill Board Brow, Sakura-Chan_**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki_**

 ** _Age: 18_**

 ** _Birthday: October 10_**

 ** _Personality: Kind, Loud, Cheerful, Stubborn, and Strong_**

 ** _Likes: Ramen, Friends, Helping others, Teasing Hinata, Nanami (soon), etc_**

 ** _Dislikes: Thieves, Seeing others hurt, Spicy food, Nanami feeling sad, Fighting unless necessary, etc_**

 ** _Status: Hinata and Sasuke childhood friend, Jaraiya's apprentice, Lives in a apartment next to Sasuke_**

 ** _Nicknames: Naru-Kun, Ruto, Naruto-san_**

 _ **Haruka Nanami**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

 _ **Birthday: Unknown**_

 _ **Personality: Shy, Naïve, Kind, Determined, and Honest**_

 _ **Likes: Family, Friends, Composing music, Sweets, Helping others, etc**_

 _ **Dislikes: Fighting, Thieves, Perverts, Seeing others hurt or upset, Big cities, etc**_

 _ **Status: Composer for Starish and Quartet Night Idol Group, Best friends with Tomochika Shibuya, lives in girls dorms**_

 _ **Nicknames: Little lamb, My lady, Elizabeth, Fairy, Kouhai-Chan, My girl, Muse**_

 ** _Ren Jinguuji_**

 ** _Age: 20_**

 ** _Birthday: February 14_**

 ** _Personality: Smart, Flirtatious, Carefree, Serious sometimes, and Kind_**

 ** _Likes: Foreign languages, Flirting, Singing, Family, Ino, etc_**

 ** _Dislikes: Chocolate, Seeing others hurt, Thieves, Perverts, Rain,etc_**

 ** _Group: Starish_**

 ** _Nicknames: None_**

 ** _Ino Yamanaka_**

 ** _Age: 18_**

 ** _Birthday: September 23_**

 ** _Personality: Loud, Bossy, Kind, Cheerful, and Prideful_**

 ** _Likes: Family, Friends, Ren, Shopping, Sweets, etc_**

 ** _Dislikes: Seeing others hurt, Thieves, Karin, Perverts, Ren flirting with other girls, etc_**

 ** _Status: Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji childhood friend, Daughter of Yamanaka florist, Ren's assistant, lives in girls dorm_**

 ** _Nicknames: Ino-pig, Ino-Chan, Yamanaka-san, Queen Bossy_**

 ** _Masato Hijirikawa_**

 ** _Age: 19_**

 ** _Birthday: December 29_**

 ** _Personality: Stoic, Serious, Calm, Kind, and Sensitive_**

 ** _Likes: Hot springs, Family, Friends, Cleaning, Shion, etc_**

 ** _Dislikes: Bugs, Thieves, Perverts, Seeing others hurt, A dirty place, etc_**

 ** _Group: Starish_**

 ** _Nicknames: Masa, Masayan, Masakage_**

 ** _Shion_**

 ** _Age: 17_**

 ** _Birthday: Unknown_**

 ** _Personality: Kind, Selfish sometimes, Loud, Smart, and Sensitive_**

 ** _Likes: Friends, Family, Masato (soon), Shopping, Animals, etc_**

 ** _Dislikes: Perverts, Thieves, Sakura, Ino, Heights, etc_**

 ** _Status: Masato's assistant, Only child, Lives in a traditional Japanese mansion at home, lives in girls dorms_**

 ** _Nicknames: Shi-Chan, Reverse Hinata, Spoiled brat_**

 ** _Syo Kurusu_**

 ** _Age: 18_**

 ** _Birthday: June 9_**

 ** _Personality: Energetic, Cheerful, Temperamental, Strong, and Kind_**

 ** _Likes: Family, Friends, Singing, Karui (soon), Sports, etc_**

 ** _Dislikes: Heights, Perverts, Thieves, Seeing people being discouraged, Being teased by others, etc_**

 ** _Group: Starish_**

 ** _Nicknames: Ochibi, Syo-Chan, Syonosuke_**

 ** _Karui_**

 ** _Age: 18_**

 ** _Birthday: February 14_**

 ** _Personality: Loud, Stubborn, Impulsive, Strong, and Sensitive_**

 ** _Likes: Friends, Teasing others, Speaking her mind, Syo (soon), Fighting, etc_**

 ** _Dislikes: Sakura, Being teased, Shopping, Karin, Girly stuff, etc_**

 ** _Status: Syo's assistant, Lives in the girls dorm, Killer B's apprentice_**

 ** _Nicknames: None_**

 ** _Natsuki Shinomiya_**

 ** _Age: 20_**

 ** _Birthday: June 9_**

 ** _Personality: Bipolar, Naïve, Kind, Cheerful, and Calm_**

 ** _Likes: Family, Friends, Cute things, Singing, Temari (soon), etc_**

 ** _Dislikes: Violin, Seeing others hurt, Thieves, Perverts, Fighting, etc_**

 ** _Group: Starish_**

 ** _Nicknames: Sino_**

 ** _Temari_**

 ** _Age: 20_**

 ** _Birthday: August 23_**

 ** _Personality: Stoic, Blunt, Prudent, Kind, and Serious_**

 ** _Likes: Flora appreciation, Friends, Family, Natsuki (soon), Helping others, etc_**

 ** _Dislikes: Laziness, Thieves, Perverts, Karin, Shion, etc_**

 ** _Status: Lives in the girls dorms, Older sister, Natsuki's assistant_**

 ** _Nicknames: Tema-Chan, Sand Blossom, Temari-Chan_**

 ** _Cecil Aijima_**

 ** _Age: 17_**

 ** _Birthday: October 31_**

 ** _Personality: Kind, Blunt, Cheerful, Respectful, and Insightful_**

 ** _Likes: Singing, Helping others, TenTen (soon), Friends, Family, etc_**

 ** _Dislikes: Water, Fish, Seeing others upset, Fighting, Camus sometimes, etc_**

 ** _Group: Starish_**

 ** _Nicknames: Cesshi, Cecilmaru_**

 ** _TenTen_**

 ** _Age: 19_**

 ** _Birthday: March 9_**

 ** _Personality: Smart, Observant, Fierce, Kind, and Strong_**

 ** _Likes: Friends, Dumplings, Cecil, Helping others, Practicing her marksmanship, etc_**

 ** _Dislikes: Thieves, pickle plums, Perverts, Being left out of anything, Karin, etc_**

 ** _Status: Cecil's assistant, Lives in girls dorm, Best friends with Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Lee_**

 ** _Nicknames: Ten-Chan, Tenny_**

 ** _Side Characters_**

 ** _Camus, Ai Mikaze, Reiji Kotobuki, Ranmaru Kurosaki, Tomochika Shibuya, Shinning Saotome, Ringo Tsukimiya, Ryuya Hyuga, Kaoru Kurusu, Seiichirou Jinguuji, Karin Uzumaki, Hanabi Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, Jaraiya, Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Itachi Uchiha, etc_**

 **These are the characters that I'll be using in the story. It's a bunch! I know! If I missed any info or got it wrong, please leave a comment for me to correct it. Thank you! ^^**


End file.
